Äs Nödt
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | zawód = | atrybut = „'F'” - „'The Fear'” | poprzedni zawód = Sternritter | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Sternritter | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa The Fear | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 494 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} był Quincy i należał do grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Sternritter. Miał literę „'F'” od „'The Fear'”.Manga Bleach; Tom 57, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami Wygląd Äs wyglądał jak postać z horroru. Miał długie czarne, lśniące włosy i pomalowane paznokcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 14 Jego tęczówka była czarna, a źrenica biała, co nadawało mu bardzo mroczny i przerażający wygląd. Nosił typowy biały uniform Sternritter z kilkoma rzędami guzików, które tworzyły z przodu wzór na kształt krzyża oraz miał czarne rękawiczki z kolcami przy nadgarstkach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 5 Jego twarz od nosa do podbródka zakrywała czarna maska z kolcami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16 Pod maską Äs nie miał warg; jego zęby i dziąsła były odsłonięte.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strona 6 Podczas drugiej inwazji na Soul Society, płaszcz Äsa miał jeszcze więcej guzików. Dodatkowo nosił czarne rękawiczki bez palców, z kolcami na nadgarstkach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strona 11, natomiast na masce znajdowały się jedynie cztery kolce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strona 13 Osobowość Äs uważał, że irracjonalny strach jest siłą, którą nic nie jest w stanie pokonać, w przeciwieństwie do racjonalnego strachu. Z tego był pewny potęgi swojej mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 13-14 Historia thumb|left|190px|Äs w przeszłości W przeszłości Äs ciężko chorował. Maska tlenowa przedłużała jego cierpienie, jakim było oddychanie. Podłączony do respiratora Äs miał tylko nadzieję, że w raju oddychanie nie jest tak bolesne, a ciało nie sprawia tortur. Chłopak nie chciał pójść do piekła – bał się go. Wtedy w drzwiach stanął mężczyzna, ubrany w długi, ciemny płaszcz. Widząc, że Nōdt jest jednym z ocalałych, Yhwach zaoferował mu moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 1-3 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Wandenreich, Äs jak i inni Sternritter gromadzą się przy Bramie Słońca, stamtąd podróżuje do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Po tym jak on i inni tworzą filary niebieskiego ogniaManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 i angażują się w walkę z Shinigami, masakrują wszystkich mających niską rangę. Nagle zostaje zaatakowany przez wicekapitana Renjiego Abarai, jednak jego ataki nie zaskakują go. Później, po przybyciu drugiego członka Sternritter, pojawia się kapitan 6. Oddziału, Byakuya Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 7-10 i 15-18 thumb|left|190px|Äs raniony przez Byakuyę Gdy Äs rusza na nich, kapitan mówi, aby się nie ruszał, po czym kieruje w niego Senbonzakurę. Renji oznajmia, że to na nic, bo ich nie da się zranić. Kuchiki jednak uważa, że to niemożliwe i po chwili udowadnia to, raniąc rękę Äsa. Quincy wydaje się być przerażony tym faktem. Jego kompan stwierdza, że nie może pozwalać tak łatwo niszczyć swój Blut i rusza na pomoc koledze. Po chwili wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Byakuyę. Kuchiki aktywuje swoje Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, a Nödt używa medalionu by je ukraść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 5-8 i 11-17 Po udanej kradzieży, Renji próbuje walczyć z nim przy pomocy swojego Bankai, ale Byakuya go powstrzymuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 1-2, 14-16 Kiedy Byakuya zastanawia się czy te kolce mają w sobie truciznę, Äs pyta czy już w końcu zrozumiał, że to nie jest trucizna, a coś, co dawno temu utracił, gdy stawał się silniejszy. Coś, bez czego ludzie nie mogą przeżyć, a jest to strach. Quincy mówi mu, że przeciętni Shinigami krzyczeli ze strachu tylko po jednym trafieniu, tymczasem Byakuya nadal się opiera. Serca Shinigamich nie były w stanie zablokować szoku, jaki dokonywał w nich strach. Äs tłumaczy dokładniej działanie swoich umiejętności, twierdząc, że po jednym trafieniu dla przeciwników wszystko zamienia się w przerażenie. Każdy oddech, każdy ruch, nawet mrugnięcie oczu wydaje się podejrzane i przerażające. Zadziwia go to, że Byakuya potrafi odeprzeć ten strach samą siłą woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 6-9 thumb|right|190px|Äs pokonuje Byakuyę Äs oznajmia jednak, że prawdziwego strachu nie da się w żaden sposób odeprzeć. Kuchiki rzuca się na oponenta, ten jednak mówi do niego, że jego serce jest właśnie pogrążone w strachu przed Quincym. Äs mówi mu, że strachu nie da się w ominąć, ponieważ jest on instynktowny. Prawdziwy strach nie ma żadnych powodów ani limitów, jest jak horda robaków chodząca po ciele. Byakuya natychmiast wyobraża sobie właśnie taki widok, jednak opiera się mu i próbuje trafić przeciwnika. Äs wylatuje w powietrze i używa skradzionego Bankai aby ostatecznie zniszczyć kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 10-17 Kpi z Byakuyi, że ten nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, kiedy z tyłu atakuje go Renji. Zostaje jednak zaatakowany Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi. Byakuya ostatnimi siłami próbuje mu pomóc, ale czeka go dokładnie to samo. Renji postanawia użyć Bankai, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez drugiego Sternrittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 1-14 Kiedy Wszechkapitan Yamamoto staje twarzą w twarz z liderem wrogiego obozu, Yhwachem, na pomoc przybywają Äs, NaNaNa Najahkoop oraz Bazz-B. Całą trójką rzucają się do ataku, aby zabić starego Shinigami, jednak po chwili zarówno Nödt jak i pozostała dwójka Sternritter zostają strawieni przez płomienie Ryūjin Jakki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 4-5 i 8 Później, kiedy Yhwach zwołuje zebranie Sternritterów, Nödt jest widoczny w tłumie. Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie grupy, jest zaszokowany, kiedy jego władca mianuje Uryū swoim następcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 4-5 Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Äs Nödt jest widziany przez krótki moment, podczas którego błądzi po całym terytorium w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 4 thumb|left|190px|Äs pojawia się za Rukią Po tym, jak Renji pokonuje Maska, Rukia mknąc ponad dachami lodowego miasta trudzi się wyszukiwaniem Reiatsu członków Gotei 13. Zadanie okazuje się jednak trudniejsze, niż mogłoby się wydawać; wyniki walk z Quincy przyczyniły się do tego, iż Reiatsu stało się praktycznie niewyczuwalne. Jedynym plusem okazuje się fakt, iż dzięki zniknięciu potężnych źródeł energii, Kuchiki udaje się wyczuć obecność wicekapitan Isane i dostarczyć do niej rannych kapitanów. W pewnym momencie wicekapitan zatrzymuje się. Chwilę zastanowienia przerywa moment, w którym dziewczyna czuje dotyk na swoim nadgarstku. Natychmiast odsuwa rękę, jednak nie dostrzega za sobą nikogo. Natychmiast wyciąga wnioski - to musiało być czyjeś Reiatsu. Dziewczyna wywołuje czającego się przeciwnika. Okazuje się nim być Äs Nödt, który pojawia się tuż za nią. Quincy spokojnym głosem powtarza, jak bardzo jest samotny, po czym pyta, gdzie jest jego Senbonzakura. Rukia natychmiast rozumie aluzje. Rozpoznaje Sternrittera odpowiedzialnego za porażkę Byakuyi. Äs odrzuca swój płaszcz, wyjawiając, iż on także rozpoznaje młodszą siostrę kapitana Kuchiki. Pyta, gdzie znajduje się dowódca 6. Oddziału, lecz Rukia stwierdza, iż nie musi odpowiadać. Z obłąkanym spojrzeniem, Nödt pyta, czy kapitan pojawi się, jeśli on zabierze głowę dziewczyny. Z uśmiechem Rukia odpiera, że wcale nie byłaby tego taka pewna. Zamykając oczy, Äs rozkłada ręce, wypuszczając grad kolców w stronę dziewczyny. Kuchiki zręcznie uskakuje przed czarnymi cierniami. Te jednak podążają za dziewczyną, która dostrzega, że coś dziwnego dzieje się w miejscu, gdzie te się pojawiają. Rukia używa swojego Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, lecz, ku jej zdziwieniu, kolce przesączają się przez jej lodową tarczę. Kiedy Äs mówi, że lód nie zatrzyma strachu, pocisk dosięga Rukii. Kuchiki zastyga z pustym wzrokiem, a jej dłoń wypuszcza miecz. Na widok odrętwiałej Rukii, Nödt zanosi się niepokojącym śmiechem. Mówi, że to jest właśnie strach, czyste uosobienie strachu. Rukia pyta, czy to jest przerażenie, a przechylony Äs potwierdza. Wtedy, wicekapitan 13. Oddziału unosi głowę, pytając, czego boi się Sternritter „'F'”. Z chłodnym spojrzeniem dedukuje, iż być może lękiem Äs Nödta jest osoba niepodana na trwogę, stawiając czoła strachu, który osaczył jej brata.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Rukia zamraża Nödta Sternritter stwierdza, że pojęcie, iż ktoś jest niezdolny do strachu jest śmieszne. Kuchiki mówi mu, że jeśli nie wierzy jej, to zapewne ponownie spróbuje przebić ją kolcami. Po czym dodaje, aby Äs zadrżał przed prawdziwym obliczem Sode no Shirayuki. Członek Wandenreich atakuje wicekapitana, a następnie stwierdza, iż Rukia jest osobą gadatliwą, która przed chwilą próbowała uniknąć wszystkich kolców. Shinigami przyznaje, że musiała ich uniknąć, do póki jej ciało nie przystosowało się do mocy Zanpakutō. Nödt pyta Kuchiki, czy na prawdę uważa, że zamrożenie ich wystarczy, następnie informuje Rukię, iż nie pokona strachu zwykłym lodem. Po chwili Sternritter „'F'”, wyjaśnia istotę strachu. Wicekapitan wyjaśnia członkowi Wandenreich, iż jest odporna na strach, gdyż nie może być uważana za żywą. Po czym dokładnie wyjaśnia zdolności Sode no Shirayuki, a następnie atakuje Äsa kilka razy w różnym stopniu, doprowadzając do zamrożenia całego Sternrittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strony 1-18 thumb|left|190px|Działanie Tatarforas Po walce Kuchiki podnosi temperaturę ciała do normalnego poziomu, dostrzegając małe nacięcie na palcu. Zastanawia się czy przekroczyła limit 4 sekund w stanie absolutnego zera. Po chwili wicekapitan 13. Oddziału zauważa, że Sternritter aktywuje Quincy: Vollständig. Gdy Rukia stara się ponownie zamrozić Quincy, ten pojawia się za nią, po czym Kuchiki uświadamia sobie, iż nie może się poruszyć. Äs ujawnia, młodej Shinigami, że strach działa na jej oczy, a nie dzięki kontakcie z jego kolcami. Po chwili używa Tatarforas, który wytwarza liczne gałki oczne, które otaczają Rukię. Nödt stwierdza, iż Kuchiki nie ucieknie od jego wzroku ani od strachu, który w niej istnieje. Gdy wicekapitan przeżywa intensywny strach, oczy Tatarforas zostają rozcięte przez Byakuyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya odpiera atak Nödt wita Byakuyę, chełpiąc się stanem, w jakim zostawił go po pierwszej walce. Rukia ostrzega brata, by nie spoglądał w oczy Sternrittera, lecz wtedy liczne powieki otwierają się wokół kapitana. Błyskawicznie zostają przeszyte przez tysiące płatków Senbonzakury, co szokuje Äsa. Quincy myśli, że sprawiła to moc pożądanej przez niego Senbonzakury Kageyoshi, lecz Byakuya podnosi trzymaną w dłoni rękojeść, poprawiając, iż to tylko jego Shikai. Kapitan wyjawia, że kiedy jego Bankai zostało skradzione, postanowił jeszcze raz od podstaw zgłębić umiejętności Zanpakutō. Postępując do przodu, kapitan dziękuje za to Sternritterowi. Rozzłoszczony Äs przyjmuje jeszcze bardziej makabryczny wygląd, obiecując, że zatopi kapitana w odmętach strachu i najczarniejszej rozpaczy. Mimo to, Kuchiki spokojnie zwraca się do siostry chwaląc ją za to, że stała się tak silna. Pomaga Rukii zapanować nad strachem i pozostawia jej Nödta. Wicekapitan uwalnia Bankai, po czym wyłania się oślepiający słup bieli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strony 1-15 thumb|left|190px|Śmierć Äsa Tuż przed śmiercią Sternritter „'F'” w myślach stwierdza, że wypełnia go strach, po czym dodaje, iż zapewne piekło jest mu przeznaczone. Przeprasza Jego Wysokość i prosi by nie gniewał się na niego. Nödta uświadamia sobie, że boi się bólu, który go czeka, następnie powtarza kilka razy "strach", zaś jego ciało rozpada się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 4-5 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Medalion Äsa : Äs posiada duże urządzenie wielkości dłoni ze znakiem Wandenreich na wierzchu. Po aktywacji, jest w stanie ukraść Bankai znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie, o czym świadczy zabranie Bankai Byakuyi - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 14-15 Za pomocą medalionu, Äs jest w stanie korzystać ze skradzionego Bankai do woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 15-17 Ponieważ moce Hollowa są dla Quincych trujące,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strony 16-17 kiedy Bankai zostaje Zhollowfikowane przez Shin'eiyaku, powraca do prawowitego właściciela.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 4 Posiadanie Bankai uniemożliwia Äsowi użycie Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 16 Moce i umiejętności 190px|thumb|right|[[Byakuya Kuchiki pod wpływem The Fear]] |kyōfu fiā|po japońsku i angielsku „''Strach''”}}: Chociaż wytwarzana przez Äsa broń duchowa sama w sobie wydaje się być niebezpieczna, jej prawdziwa siła nie leży w jej typowym, ofensywnym zastosowaniu, a w możliwości do wywoływania poczucia niczym nieograniczonego lęku w każdym, kto zostanie nią trafiony. Zaledwie jedna, powierzchowna rana wystarczy, aby wewnątrz głowy przeciwnika powstał głęboko zakorzeniony strach przed Nödtem, sprawiający, iż zaatakowani tracą umiejętność racjonalnego działania czy myślenia, podupadają na pewności siebie, tracą wiarę oraz zaczynają być targani wizjami ich najgorszych lęków. O ile w większości przypadków prowadzi to do zgonu ofiary, spowodowanego niemożnością przetrwania podobnego szoku przez serce, odpowiednio silna wola lub życiowe doświadczenie są w stanie w pewien sposób zredukować efekty The Fear. Mimo to Äs jest przekonany, iż każdy, bez wyjątku, ostatecznie poddaje się pułapce jego przerażającej umiejętności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strony 8-14 190px|thumb|right|Ciecz wydobywająca się z kolców przedostaje się przez lód, aby dosięgnąć [[Rukia Kuchiki|Rukii Kuchiki]] Kiedy kolce Nödta uderzają w przedmiot, nie w żywą osobę, wydobywa się z nich czarna substancja. Wydaje się, iż to ona jest bezpośrednim nośnikiem strachu. Płyn jest w stanie poruszać się samoistnie w celu zainfekowania lękiem przeciwnika, który uniknął bezpośredniego trafienia bronią duchową Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 16-17 Ponadto, każdy kontakt z kolcami owocuje znalezieniem się pod wpływem The Fear; przeciwnik Äsa nie musi być ranny, aby jego psychika znalazła się pod kontrolą Sternrittera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 567, strona 6 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 W środowisku, w którym gęstość Reishi jest duża, jak w Soul Society czy Hueco Mundo, przychodzi jej to z większą łatwością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 11 * Ekspert Hirenkyaku: Hirenkyaku jest techniką używaną przez Quincy do szybkiego poruszania się na średnim dystansie.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 258 Äs opanował ją w wystarczającym stopniu, aby móc przejść obok będącej Ekspertem Shunpo Rukii Kuchiki, nim ta mogła cokolwiek spostrzec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strona 9 * |burūto|po niemiecku "Krew", po japońsku "Krwawa Szata"}}: Technika, za pomocą której do krwiobiegu przeciwnika wprowadzane jest Reishi, dzięki czemu zwiększone zostają możliwości ataku i obrony. :* |burūto vēne|po niemiecku "Krew Żylna", a japońsku "Pasywna Krwawa Szata"}}: Chociaż ofensywna wersja Blut używana przez Äsa jest wystarczająco silna, aby ten mógł przyjąć na siebie cios uwolnionym Zabimaru nie odnosząc przy tym absolutnie żadnych obrażeń, może zostać przełamana przez wystarczająco silny atak. Przykładem może być atak Senbonzakurą przypuszczony przez Byakuyę, a który rozcina dłoń Nödta w kilku miejscach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 6-7 Mimo to, Blut Vene pozwala przetrwać Äsowi bycie zamrożonym przez Shikai Rukii do temperatury zera absolutnego (w przybliżeniu −273°C), a następnie przełamać pokrywający go lód, pozostawiając na jego ciele jedynie powierzchowne odparzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 4-6 Wielka Moc Duchowa: Nödt dysponuje mocą duchową porównywalną lub większą od Shinigami klasy kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Dowodzi tego w błyskawicznym tempie pokonując Kapitana 6. Oddziału, Byakuyę Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strona 14 Oprócz tego, posiada wystarczający poziom Reiatsu, aby móc zachwiać spokojem przeciwnika, sprawiając wrażenie, że ten jest przez niego dotykany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strona 8 Zwiększona siła: Sternritter "F'''" wykazał się znaczną siłą fizyczną. Był w stanie kilkakrotnie zablokować ataki Zanpakutō Wicekapitana 6. Oddziału, Renjiego Abaraia gołymi dłońmi, wzmocnionymi tylko przy pomocy '''Blut Vene oraz przebić nimi na wskroś Kapitana Byakuyę Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 501, strona 12 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Duchowe kolce przebijające ofiary Kolce z Reishi: Używając swoich podstawowych, typowych dla Quincy umiejętności, Äs jest w stanie zebrać za równo cząsteczki jak i energię duchową, a następnie skoncentrować je i nadać im formę i kształt broni. W jego wypadku, najczęściej są to unoszące się dookoła niego w powietrzu, emitujące światło kolce, na które nabija swoje ofiary. Są one w stanie z łatwością przebić się przez ciało Shinigami klasy kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 7-8 Mogą również zostać wystrzelone w kierunku ofiary z dużą prędkością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strony 15-16 Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R568 Tatarforas.png|thumb|right|190px|'Quincy: Vollständig' Äsa]] |kami no obie tataruforasu|po japońsku "Przestrach Boży"}}: Äs aktywuje swój Vollständig poprzez przewrócenie lewym okiem, odsłaniając przy tym umieszczony wewnątrz gałki ocznej Krzyż Quincy. Wówczas nad jego głową pojawia się Heiligenschein w kształcie gwiazdy o ostro zakończonych ramionach, połączonych ze sobą obręczą przypominającą koronę cierniową bądź drut kolczasty, a z jego oczu sączą się strumienie krwawych łez. Jego płaszcz praktycznie zespaja się ze skórą. Przez jego środek przeciągnięta jest biegnąca od szyi w dół, przypominająca szew linia, rękawy poniżej łokci przybierają czarną barwę, jak gdyby pokryte były jakąś ciemną substancją. Uwidocznione zostają także jego żebra. Jego skrzydła przybierają formę dwóch cienkich okręgów stworzonych z linii identycznych, jak te łączące gwiazdę jego Heiligenschein, natomiast jego oczy przez cały czas pozostają wywrócone na drugą stronę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 6-7 * The Fear (Wzmocniony): Po przybraniu tej formy, moc The Fear drastycznie wzrasta. O ile do tej pory aby móc sukcesywnie użyć na kimś właściwości swojego Schriftu wskazany był kontakt z jednym z jego kolców, Tatarforas sprawia, iż jedynym warunkiem pochwycenia swojej ofiary w pułapkę strachu jest to, aby ta go widziała. Przenośnie rzecz ujmując, The Fear opanowuje ciało przeciwnika poprzez nerwy wzrokowe. Oprócz tego, Nödt jest w stanie zamknąć przeciwnika w sferze, której ściany pokryte są niezliczoną ilością jego oczu, dzięki czemu ten praktycznie nie jest w stanie uciec przed jego kontaktem wzrokowym, a co za tym idzie, utrzymany jest w ciągłym poczuciu strachu. Jeden zaledwie rzut oka wystarczy, aby nieszczęśnik wystawiony został na działanie bezkresnego lęku; zamykanie oczu pozostaje bezcelowa, gdyż strach umiejscawia się wewnątrz wspomnień i umysłu ofiary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 568, strony 10-15 190px|thumb|right|Ciało Äsa zostaje roztarte, podczas gdy ten przybiera kolejną formę * Zmiana formy: Proces przybrania kolejnej formy Tatarforas rozpoczyna się, kiedy szew biegnący wzdłuż ciała Äsa rozrywa się, a z powstałej rany wytryskuje krew. Podczas gdy absorbuje ona wytworzone przez The Fear dodatkowe pary oczu, z jej wnętrza powoli zaczyna wyłaniać się olbrzymia twarz Sternrittera, która rozrywa jego ciało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strona 9 Ostatecznie pozostaje z niego zaledwie strzęp pokrywający to, co się zeń wydobyło; groteskową, olbrzymią, szkaradną wersję mężczyzny o wilgotnych włosach, topniejących oczach, rozkruszonych zębach i wypadających żebrach. To, co pozostało po jego dotychczasowym ciele, czyli jego górna część, począwszy od głowy, na okolicach mostka skończywszy, zwisa bezwładnie z podbródka kreatury. Reszta skóry wydaje się opinać głowę, kark i barki potwora, która z każdą chwilą zdaje się rosnąć coraz bardziej i bardziej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 569, strona 13 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Äs Nödt ru:Эс Нот de:Äs Nödt fr:Äs Nödt es:Äs Nödt id:Äs Nödt pt-br:Äs Nödt cs:Äs Nödt Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga